Destinos Entrelaçados
by Naru-L
Summary: Nem tudo é o que parece à primeira vista. Acredite, mesmo lutando com todas as forças, as piores coisas podem acontecer... Quando você menos espera. UA. InuYasha Kagome
1. Prólogo

**Destinos Entrelaçados**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Tenho certeza de que já ouviram o começo dessa história milhares de vezes. Rapaz pobre, filho de mãe solteira, depois de muito humilhado resolveu vencer na vida. Escolheu a mesma carreira da família de seu 'pai' e fez tudo a seu alcance para poder alcançá–lo.

Na verdade eu o superei, mas isso é apenas um detalhe não é mesmo?

Certo, minha história lembra em muito os milhares de contos de fadas que você pode ver no cinema ou ler nesses livros estúpidos onde o 'pobre e sofredor' rapaz, se humilha para um pouco de reconhecimento. Sofre, sofre, sofre, sofre e no fim, depois de muito sofrimento, casa com a mocinha e acaba cheio de dinheiro.

Ah sim, quase esqueci. O cretino do pai que o abandonou antes mesmo de nascer se emociona com todo o sofrimento do rapaz e o acolhe no seio da família. Provavelmente a pobre e bondosa mãe do rapaz também.

Isso é tão _'não–eu'_.

Bem, deixe–me voltar a parte que vocês já ouviram milhares de vez.

Minha querida, bondosa e muito estimada mãe era uma secretária na empresa da família de meu quase odiado pai. Vocês podem vê–la como a mocinha da história, uma vez que ela realmente sofreu. Trabalhava o dia todo para poder pagar a faculdade que fazia a noite.

Meu quase odiado pai era um bem sucedido advogado. Um rapaz jovem e empreendedor que não sofreu nada durante toda a vida já que vinha de uma família abastada. Estudou calmamente sem nunca ter que levantar um dedo para pagar suas despesas e quando finalmente terminou a faculdade tinha um emprego esperando por ele na empresa do pai.

Perfeito começo de conto de fadas, não acham?

Quando foi que tudo desmoronou? – Vocês podem perguntar. – E a resposta, meus amigos, é obvia demais. Quando eles se conheceram!

Minha tola e bondosa mãe achou que tinha uma chance com o chefe bonitão, ignorando os conselhos de todos envolveu–se com ele e os dois viveram felizes para sempre... Só em sonhos.

Uma grande oportunidade apareceu! Ele podia continuar com seu romance clandestino ou casar–se com uma garota, igualmente rica e preguiçosa. – Certo, ele não era preguiçoso, mas vocês me entenderam. – Garantindo assim mais riqueza para a família e um generoso acordo entre as duas empresas.

Digam–me, contado desse modo o que vocês imaginam que aconteceu?

Meu odioso pai abandonou minha pobre e tola mãe para correr atrás da riqueza prometida?

Ahá! Erraram! Eu já disse que apesar de tudo ele era um advogado bem sucedido. Não precisa, ou se importava, com o que a família pensava.

Podem adivinhar agora o que aconteceu?

Sim, minha pobre e tola mãe se separou dele, dizendo que seria melhor que ele seguisse o conselho do pai e cassasse com a garota rica e preguiçosa, ela não usou essas palavras, era bondosa e tola, lembram?

Quando ele não aceitou aquela decisão e começou pressioná–la o que a grande tola fez? Fugiu! Dá para entender alguém idiota assim? Fugir para fazer o que julgava melhor?

Não levem a mal minhas palavras, eu realmente amo minha mãe. Ela é uma ótima pessoa, – quando não está pegando no meu pé, – e toma decisões inteligentes, mas não se pode negar que não era um exemplo de bom senso quando mais nova.

Voltando a história, minha bondosa e tola mãe fugiu. Meu quase–odiado pai, depois de procurá–la incessantemente por um ano, perdeu as esperanças de voltar a vê–la e casou com a garota rica e preguiçosa.

Fim?

Claro que não! Eu nem apareci na história ainda!

Cinco anos se passaram, e minha estúpida mãe achou que seria seguro voltar a seu país natal. – Sim, ela fugiu para outro país. Ela era tão estúpida mesmo. – Retornou a cidade, e arrumou um emprego. Tudo ia as mil maravilhas até que em um seminário, – eu já disse que ela era advogada também? – Os dois pombinhos voltaram a se reencontrar.

Final feliz? Ainda não, apressados!

Eles começaram a sair juntos, conversar, contar o que tinha acontecido nesse tempo em que ficaram separados... – Todas essas bobagens, entendem? – Isso continuou por alguns meses, até que surgiu uma vaga na empresa da família dele e minha tola e bondosa mãe foi convidada a trabalhar novamente lá.

Ela teve duvidas! – Deuses, como era estúpida. – E enrolou por quase um mês antes de aceitar. Ela pensava que voltar a trabalhar lá levantaria suspeitas quanto a natureza do relacionamento dos dois – O que até aquele momento era completamente inocente –, mas o que acabou por acontecer é que sua relutância em aceitar um simples cargo foi o que chamou a atenção da Bruxa Má do Oeste... Desculpem, da esposa de meu quase–odiado pai.

Mesmo assim, dois anos se passaram com eles trabalhando juntos. A bruxa má – Vocês sabem quem é – Ia todo dia até a empresa buscá–lo, sua desconfiança crescendo por nada. Até que um dia, ela se atrasou, ele não voltou sozinho, e quando chegou ao escritório os flagrou dormindo juntos!

Oh! – Vamos lá, podem falar em coro! – Oooh!

Para a decepção da mente poluída de vocês, os dois apenas dormiram mesmo. Cansados demais depois de mais de uma semana trabalhando sem parar em um caso, acabaram pegando no sono ali mesmo e foram acordados pelos gritos histéricos da Bruxa Má do Oeste.

Bem clichê, não é? Eu sei, mas a vida é assim mesmo.

Então, depois de gritar até perder a voz, a Bruxa má saiu correndo do escritório. – Cá entre nós, pelos relatos que ouvi, acho que aquela mulher era meio desequilibrada – Meu quase–odiado pai a seguiu, mas acabou perdendo–a de vista. Entrou no próprio carro, achando que seria melhor ir para casa e esperar pela volta da maluca que tinha tomado como esposa.

Horas se passaram, o sol estava começando a nascer e ele a ponto de sair novamente de casa a procura da Bruxa Má quando a campainha tocou e uma dupla de policiais lhe deu a notícia. Ela tinha sofrido um acidente – infelizmente? – fatal.

Eu sei, eu sei. Está parecendo sinopse de novela, mas tenham calma, eu disse que o começo era igual a milhares de histórias que vocês já ouviram por aí.

Imaginem que coisa trágica. Meu quase–odiado pai carregando a culpa – não entendo do que já que era inocente – pelo acidente da esposa. Deixado sozinho – se desconsiderarmos as dúzias de empregados – com o filho pequeno – Eu disse que eles tinham tido um filho quatro anos antes? – E com uma garota bondosa e tola o suficiente para esquecer–se de si mesma e ir ajudá–lo.

Vamos encurtar a história que já está ficando chato até para mim.

Conflitos, conflitos. Meu quase–odiado pai então viu–se em um dilema, preservar a memória da Bruxa Má ou ficar com a garota que queria desde o inicio. – Puxa, esses dois eram complicados – Demoraram dois meses para se acertar – mais ou menos – e finalmente me conceberem.

Fim? Finalmente?

Claro, da parte um.

Acredito que em algum momento da minha vida eu os tenha amado. Pura e profundamente como toda criança é capaz de fazer. Mas a gente cresce e infelizmente é informado da realidade, crua e fria, das coisas.

Querem saber quando isso começou para mim?

Bem, vejamos... Por volta dos cinco anos. – Podem me chamar de precoce – Comentários sussurrados dos empregados mais antigos, discussões entre os dois, ameaças de processos contra eles. – Sim, a família da Bruxa Má os acusou de planejarem a morte de sua adorada e inocente filha. – Os olhares irritantes de meu odioso irmão. Mesmo uma criança estúpida é capaz de começar a pensar nas coisas racionalmente. Claro, minha doce e bondosa mãe fugindo no meio da noite levando apenas a roupa do corpo e seu filho – Eu, se não entenderam – Foi uma grande pista.

É. Eu já disse que ela era bem estúpida quando nova.

Então, eu cresci longe de meu pai. Lutando para superá–lo – um psicólogo diria que eu estava secretamente buscando aprovação. – e querem saber? Eu consegui.

Sozinho. Sem a ajuda de meu quase–odiado pai. Mas com o apoio, por muitas vezes quase vergonhoso, de minha tola e bondosa mãe. Não fui sempre justo, bondoso ou correto, apenas lutei de todas as formas possíveis para chegar onde estou.

Vendi minha alma ao diabo, como muitos dizem, mas querem saber? Isso não é tão ruim como fazem parecer. Tenho uma bela casa – desconsiderando o fato de viver com minha adorada mãe sempre no meu pé – Um escritório conceituado. Dinheiro o suficiente para nos manter pelo resto de nossas vidas

Um jovem e bem sucedido advogado. – Sim, acabei seguindo os passos de meus pais. – Bonito, rico e com a convicção de que não há nada mais simples do que manter–se solteiro. Não há nada que eu deseje mais do que não repetir os erros dos dois idiotas que me conceberam.

Então, estão prontos para me conhecer? O jovem advogado que dizem ter feito um pacto com o demônio para conseguir chegar onde está? Fiquem tranqüilos, eu não fiz pacto nenhum, apesar de muitos dizerem que sou como um demônio assim que coloco os pés um tribunal.

Digam–me, estão prontos para conhecer o demônio?

Muito prazer, sou Akuma InuYasha.

* * *

_**N.A. – É...Eu fiz de novo... Comecei outro fic.**_

_**Espero que gostem.**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Naru**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Destinos Entrelaçados**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Trabalhar. Trabalhar. Trabalhar. Olhar as secretárias bonitinhas que foram recém contratadas. Lembrar da possibilidade de processo por assédio sexual – Aconteceu com Miroku – Trabalhar. Trabalhar. Trabalhar.

Ler depoimentos. Ler anotações. Fazer anotações. Ignorar a velha secretária dando uma de mãe e me passando sermão. Ler o processo. Bater a testa na mesa – Nossa, preciso dormir um pouco...

Pisco, olhando rapidamente em volta para me certificar que não há ninguém por perto para presenciar esse fiasco. – Porta fechada.– Ninguém a vista pelo que chamo de aquário – uma grande parede de vidro que dá para o corredor. – Acho que estou seguro.

Espreguiço–me antes de levantar para caminhar um pouco pelo escritório, tentando espantar o sono antes de voltar aquele processo tedioso.

É, a vida de um famoso advogado criminal é mais glamourosa para quem olha de fora. Não te contam na faculdade como você vai ter que passar horas e horas lendo textos tediosos enquanto prepara a defesa de algum estúpido. – Se bem que todos aqueles livros cheios de leis devem ser uma pista – Ou como nem sempre vai haver casos interessantes que realmente te prendam a atenção.

Onde foram parar os criminosos inteligentes que ao menos quando eram pegos tinham a decência de ter uma ficha criminal interessante? Às vezes penso que se meus preços não fossem tão altos teria que ir ao tribunal defender algum ladrão de galinha estúpido.

São em momentos como esse que penso que segui a carreira errada...

É claro que esses devaneios são logo esquecidos por um caso realmente interessante. Como Miroku sendo processado por uma das estagiárias – Ok, não foi interessante, mas foi engraçado! Todas as cinco vezes.

Volto para minha cadeira e olho esperançoso para o telefone. Repito mentalmente, os olhos fixos no aparelho: _'Toca. Toca. Toca. Toca._' – O tédio faz coisas absurdas com a mente das pessoas – E quase caio do assento quando o aparelho realmente toca, como se obedecesse meu pedido.

Sorrio comigo mesmo antes de agarrar o fone, quase com medo de que a pessoa desista e ligue para outro lugar. – Eu já disse que quando estou ansioso esqueço que a secretária atende a ligação antes de passar para mim? – Minha voz soa calma e impessoal, talvez com uma ponta de esperança pela possibilidade do que está por vir.

– Akuma InuYasha falando.

– Outro caso de ladrão de galinha, filho?

Isso era realmente tudo o que eu precisava...

– Eu não atendo esse tipo de gente, Izayoi.

– De novo com essa bobagem de me chamar pelo nome?

– Não é bobagem. – Suspiro comigo mesmo, virando a cadeira de frente para a janela e de costas para a porta – Sabe o que vão pensar se me ouvirem falando 'mamãe' ao telefone?

– Que você está falando com sua mãe?

Acho que já comentei como minha adorável mãe era bondosa e tola no passado, não é? Pena que envelheceu para se tornar uma raposa matreira sempre a espreita de algum engano que eu cometa para chamar minha atenção...

– O que quer, mamãe? – Enfatizo a ultima palavra, sem esconder o sarcasmo. Ela me tira do sério às vezes. – Ou ligou só para chamar minha atenção por algo inútil? – Levanto os pés, apoiando–os no batente da janela e inclinando a cadeira para trás.

– Tire os pés daí, InuYasha!

Pulo da cadeira, olhando em volta com a ordem ainda soando em meus ouvidos. Giro a cadeira olhando em volta, procurando inutilmente pela figura delicada de Izayoi. Inutilmente é claro, mas só percebo esse fato ao ouvi–la rir do outro lado da linha.

– Que diabo! – Murmuro, zangado não sei se comigo mesmo ou com ela por me fazer de tolo – Como diabo sabia o que eu estava fazendo? – Sem me importar com o risco de parecer idiota, olho para todos os cantos do escritório procurando por alguma câmera escondida – Não está me espionando, está?

– Não seja infantil, é claro que não.

– Já fez isso uma vez.

– Você estava passando tempo demais trancado em seu quarto.

– Estudando! Eu estava trancado no quarto estudando para as provas finais da faculdade! – Um gemido angustiado escapa de meus lábios e fecho os olhos com a lembrança. Minha mãe pode ser mesmo detestável as vezes, capaz das piores coisas para conseguir o que deseja. E depois chamam a mim de demônio.

– Mentiroso, eu vi o que estava fazendo!

– Mamãe!

Posso ouvi–la rir novamente, alta e claramente do outro lado da linha. A miserável está se divertindo com minha humilhação. Não que seja anormal um rapaz de vinte anos levar a namorada para casa e...

– Certo, eu vou parar.

Tenho que me conter para não suspirar de alivio e pular pela sala de felicidade. Izayoi tem esse efeito sobre mim, sempre me envergonha tanto que quando finalmente consigo fazê–la parar tenho um desejo quase incontrolável de agir como um completo idiota. Felizmente é apenas **_quase_** incontrolável.

– O que você quer afinal?

– Sempre mal educado.

– Sou uma pessoa ocupada! Tenho muitas coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que ouvir detalhes constrangedores de minha juventude.

– Você não chegou aos trinta, InuYasha.

– Não é o que diz quando tenta me convencer a casar com uma daquelas acéfalas.

– **_Eu_** não estou ficando mais nova. – mulher egoísta, sempre pensando em si mesma ao invés do próprio filho.

– Isso não é problema meu. – Levanto imaginando qual a razão de eu ter tocado nesse assunto. – Vá direto ao ponto, Izayoi.

– Preciso que você passe em um lugar para mim antes de vir para casa.

– Eu não sou um maldito empregado.

– Ora, vamos, filhinho... – A voz dela soa doce e faz com que eu me sinta uma criança novamente. – Nem vai ter que se desviar de seu caminho...

Giro os olhos, sentindo minha vontade de discutir o assunto desaparecer. Talvez seja melhor apenas concordar e acabar com essa tortura de uma vez.

– Só dessa vez, não é para se acostumar. –Falo lentamente, tentando convencer a mim mesmo que não perdi mais uma discussão para minha adorável mãe. – Não pago os empregados para ficarem discutindo sobre o tempo o dia todo.

– Certo, certo – Ela fala distraída e em minha mente quase posso vê–la acenar desinteressada – Você só tem que passar naquela confeitaria que eu gosto e pegar minha encomenda.

– Que encomenda? – Pode parecer paranóico, mas um alarme soa em minha cabeça quando ouço a palavra _'encomenda'_. Experiências ruins no passado. Entende? – O que na Terra você tem que encomendar que a cozinheira não possa fazer?

– Nada especial, apenas a sobremesa. – Ela responde calmamente, apenas para aumentar minha desconfiança. – A cozinheira está ocupada demais com o jantar.

– Mamãe!

– Não se atrase, temos convidados.

Não! Mais uma garota desmiolada achando que piscar para mim e sorrir como idiota – Aliás é surpreendente quanto tempo elas conseguem se manter com a mesma expressão abobalhada no rosto sem ter uma câimbra ou algo do gênero – Vai fazer eu me apaixonar eu não agüento! Principalmente em uma segunda–feira. – Olho para o calendário a minha frente e suspiro comigo mesmo – Ok, hoje é quarta, mas ainda assim é ruim.

– Eu não vou—

– Desliga esse telefone, garoto. Está atrasado.

Olho incrédulo para a secretária parada a minha porta. O que diabo deu nessa velha maluca para invadir meu escritório desse modo? – Três vezes no mesmo dia.

– Kaede, o que—

– As sete, InuYasha. Não se atrase!

– Espera, Mamã... Digo... Izayoi! Eu não... – Franzo o cenho ouvindo o característico som do telefone sendo desligado. Volto minha atenção para a mulher se aproximando de minha mesa com o olhar amistoso de um dragão faminto. – Sai daqui, já me atrapalhou o suficiente. – Coloco o aparelho no gancho e pego uma pasta qualquer da pilha, esforçando–me a aparentar interessado enquanto meus olhos passeiam pelas letras sem realmente vê–las.

– Está atrasado, seu pequeno idiota! – Arregalo os olhos quando a mão dela agarra minha orelha, forçando–me a levantar – Tem uma audiência em meia hora.

– Droga, você devia ter me avisado antes! – Ela finalmente me solta e eu pego minha pasta, ignorando o modo como o local parece quente e dolorido, e corro para a saída. Entre pragas e tropeços chego ao elevador e lanço um olhar feroz as teimosas portas de metal que cismam em não abrir – Para que acha que eu te pago afinal?

– Torturá–lo, é claro.

– Vá... procurar outra diversão. – Lanço um olhar rápido para o relógio em meu pulso e faço as contas mentalmente de quanto tempo vou levar até o tribunal a essa hora – Tinha que ter me avisado antes!

– Eu teria feito isso se não estivesse sendo tão divertido observá–lo fazendo caretas para o telefone.

– Maldita velha, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando me deixei levar por sua história triste e a contratei?

– Calculando quanto ganharia do próximo cliente?

Estreito os olhos e minha boca se abre, pronto para dar uma resposta afiada, mas a maldita caixa metálica escolhe esse momento para se fazer presente. As portas se abrem e dou meia volta, entrando rapidamente no elevador quase vazio.

– Pode pegar uma encomenda para mim na confeitaria da esquina?

– Não sou sua empregada. – Ela fala calmamente enquanto senta em sua mesa.

As portas começam a fechar e eu olho incrédulo para a figura desaparecendo a minha frente. Quando tudo o que posso ver é metal, minhas reações finalmente voltam e não consigo conter o grito que escapa de meus lábios.

– É claro que é, sua velha maluca! – Minha reação atrasada não surtiu muito efeito na porta do elevador, mas posso sentir os olhares incrédulos fixos em minha nuca. Droga, esse não é um bom dia.

Essa é a história da minha vida. Todas as mulheres presentes são malucas e tremendamente controladoras. E ainda me perguntam porque quero ficar solteiro.

Uma criança começa a chorar e viro–me para encará–la apenas piorando a situação. Vejo o menino se agarrar às pernas da mãe e apontar em minha direção como se eu fosse um monstro. Fecho os olhos, secretamente desejando que aquilo seja apenas um sonho – É claro que isso não acontece e quase sou empurrado para fora quando chegamos ao térreo.

Eu já disse que a vida de um famoso advogado é bem mais glamourosa quando não se está na pele dele?

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi, minna!_**

**_Fico muito feliz, e surpresa, com a resposta ao prólogo, mas gostaria de fazer um pequeno comentário. Se eu postei é porque tenha a intenção de continuar, sinceramente comentários desse tipo de me chateiam. Minhas demoras são resultado da falta de tempo, só isso. :D_**

**_Muito, muito obrigada a todas que leram e, em especial, a quem dispensou um tempo a mais para deixar review. Não vou responder a ninguém aqui ou essa nota ficaria maior que o capítulo em si:P_**

**_Reviews do ultimo capitulo – Madam Spooky, Kisamadesu, Kikyou Priestess,Tici–chan, Vivica Higurashi, LP Vanny–chan, Loritoledo, Kassie Matsuyama Satuki, RiNzInHa HiMe, Silent Poetry, Bella Lamounier, Ju Higurashi, Lan Ayath, satsume, Marina, Franbhds, MikkY, mistr3ss, mk–chan160, Kagome Shinomori, lilaclynx, Satuki Nika._**

**_Por enquanto é só!_**

**_Kissus e ja ne,_**

**_Naru._**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Destinos Entrelaçados**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Eu consegui. Eu consegui. Eu consegui.

Isso mesmo! Eu consegui chegar ao tribunal com alguns minutos de folga. – Não importa quantos faróis vermelhos eu furei ou a sensação de quase morte quando cortei aquele caminhão gigantesco.

Cheguei e como sempre fui maravilhosamente bem. – Nem tente me perguntar como isso foi possível uma vez que só me lembrei qual era o processo quando vi a cara de poucos amigos de meu cliente. – Foi compensador ouvir os cumprimentos pelo trabalho bem feito. – A gratificação vai ser ainda melhor – Quase me faz esquecer o dia horrível que tive até agora.

No caminho de volta lembro o que ainda me aguarda quando finalmente chegar em casa. Jantar com uma garota idiota que provavelmente vai ficar olhando para mim o tempo todo enquanto como rápido tentando ignorá–la – Ou os olhares assassinos que minha mãe certamente lançara em minha direção.

Resolvi que já tive aventura suficiente por um dia. Vou passar na droga da confeitaria, – pegar o maldito seja–lá–o–que–for que Izayoi encomendou e ir para casa de uma vez. – e voltar para casa antes que as ruas fiquem atulhadas de carros indo na mesma direção que eu. – Quem sabe? Talvez eu consiga dormir por alguns minutos antes da 'maravilhosa' noite que me aguarda.

Quando saio da confeitaria, carregando três enormes caixas – Sem fazer a mínima idéia do que diabo tem dentro – Fico pensando quantas pessoas minha mãe pode ter convidado para jantar. Se ela me forçar a conversar com um bando de garotas malucas juro que vou expulsá–la da casa.

Com um pouco de esforço consigo colocar as caixas no banco de trás do carro e parto rapidamente na direção de casa. – Finalmente – Isso com certeza encerraria o meu dia se no meio do caminho não lembrasse que preciso terminar de ler aquelas anotações porque a audiência é amanhã.

Debruço sobre o volante disparando a buzina acidentalmente, e pulo no assento. Vou te contar, se não fosse a cara espantada do velho passando na minha frente me fazendo rir eu teria chorado.

Sem outra opção, volto para o escritório, quase rosnando para cada motorista passando com uma expressão de felicidade no rosto na direção contrária. – Eles estão indo para casa, como eu deveria estar indo, e eu não! – Entro no escritório, disfarçando a falta de ar depois de subir dez andares correndo pelas escadas, e entro em minha sala ignorando o olhar divertido de Kaede enquanto passo correndo de um lado para o outro.

Ela se despede com uma voz cantada e antes que eu ceda a tentação de pular em seu pescoço, desço as escadas, correndo novamente para gastar as energias e esquecer as idéias assassinas. Eu tenho que despedi–la ou matá–la logo ou vou ter uma ulcera! – A primeira opção é mais viável já que não quero acabar meus dias na cadeia.

Entro no carro novamente e volto para as ruas – Que como previ – Estão começando a encher de carros. Um engarrafamento era tudo o que eu precisava para terminar esse maldito dia. – Só que esse ainda não vai ser o final porque eu tenho que participar da droga de jantar, lembra?

De repente, passar o resto dos meus dias na cadeia não parece tão mal... Talvez eu deva matar Kaede afinal!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Duas horas depois – O dobro de tempo que de quando não pego um maldito engarrafamento – Finalmente me aproximo de casa. Olho para o relógio e percebo com um sorriso que talvez ainda haja tempo para dormir afinal. Esse pensamento vai me alegrar pelas quatro quadras restantes até em casa.

Sim, devemos nos manter positivos. Não importa se você teve uma manhã tediosa. Não importa se você foi torturado por sua adorável mãe. Não importa se sua secretária abusada te respondeu com desaforos novamente. Não importa se você quase morreu enquanto corria para o tribunal. Não importa o tempo precioso que perdeu na droga do congestionamento.

Você ganhou mais uma causa. O cliente te prometeu uma gratificação generosa. Você está

perto de casa e vai dormir antes do maldito jantar que sua mãe enxerida organizou sem te consultar!

A vida é bela... – Ei, porque aquele carro não está se mexendo? Espera aí, por que ele resolveu se mexer agora e vir em sua direção? – Agarro a direção e juro que penso em vira–la, mas não consigo a tempo. Enquanto meu corpo é jogado para a frente e sinto o impacto do cinto de segurança contra meu ombro, as idéias assassinas voltam a minha mente e espero ansioso pelos segundos que duram aquela batida para poder saltar do carro e matar o estúpido motorista que ousou bater em mim!

Depois de alguns minutos de luta com o cinto de segurança – sim, eu esqueci que sem soltá–lo não conseguiria sair do carro – abro a porta e desço, caminhando lentamente para o outro veiculo. Vejo a figura franzina se encolher atrás do volante.

Ótimo, isso era tudo o que eu precisa. Outro estúpido menor de idade acertando meu carro. – Sim, não é a primeira vez, malditos garotos cheios de dinheiro. – Paro ao lado da porta de motorista e levanto a mão para bater no vidro quando ela abre com força o suficiente para me derrubar.

– O que diabo? – Cara, isso doeu. Não sei se mais no meu traseiro ou no orgulho, mas doeu – Se acha que vou deixar você escapar sem pagar pelo estrago.

– Você veio para cima de mim, idiota.

Pisco, observando um sapato de bico fino pisar o chão pelo vão entre a porta e o asfalto. – Uma estúpida garota... Eu devia saber que para causar tanto estrago tinha que ser uma mulher! – Outro pé se junta ao primeiro e eles se movem, a porta é fechada e dou de cara com um espetacular par de pernas a minha frente.

– Aham! Eu estou aqui em cima. – Pisco novamente, erguendo meu olhar pelas formas bem feitas. As pernas não são a única coisa bem feita nela. – Ei! Idiota?

Estreito os olhos e volto minha atenção para o rosto delicado. – Qual o problema com as mulheres atuais afinal? São todas maníacas controladoras que só sabem ofender? – Os braços cruzados na frente do peito, cobertos por um vestido negro que cobre qualquer pedaço de pele até o pescoço, a expressão fechada, a raiva brilhando nos olhos azuis. – Tenho que admitir que ela é bonita. – Os cabelos presos em um coque, levemente desfeito – Provavelmente da batida. – A maquiagem perfeita – Droga, ela me lembra minha mãe com esse olhar desaprovador.

– Sua mulher maluca, o que acha que estava fazendo? – Pulo de pé, passando as mãos pelas calças, tentando, inutilmente, recuperar minha compostura. – Essa rua é mão única!

– Isso não quer dizer que possa correr como um maluco!

– Eu não estava esperando um carro vir na minha direção!

–... – Ela se inclina para dentro do carro e depois de alguns minutos volta a se endireitar com um papel e caneta em mãos – Seguro?

– Como é?

– Você tem seguro não tem?

– Eu não vou pagar! Você bateu em mim!

– Estou atrasada, quer dar a logo a porcaria do seu seguro?

– Esqueça, não vou te dar nada! – Lanço um olhar para a placa do carro e lhe dou as costas, voltando para meu próprio carro.

– Como assim não vai me dar nada?

– Não dando? – Entro no carro, batendo a porta. Sorrio para ela dando a partida – Boa sorte com seu compromisso! – Completo ao passar pela garota olhando para mim atônita. Mulheres são tão fáceis de manipular.

Posso ouvi–la me xingar e continuou sorrindo enquanto me afasto. O que eu estava pensando mesmo antes de tudo isso acontecer? – Viro a direita, sorrindo ao passar pelos portões de casa.

Ah sim, a vida é bela e... Pera lá, que droga de cheiro doce é esse? – Paro o carro na garagem e olho para trás, deparando com as três caixas da confeitaria viradas, espalhando uma droga de creme no meu estofamento. – Esqueça, a vida é uma merda.

– InuYasha! Você está atrasado!

– Izayoi... – Murmuro, afundando o rosto sobre os braços no volante.

Ah! Eu quero morrer! Não, espera, eu tinha um plano melhor – Qual era mesmo? – Matar a Kaede e ser preso!

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi, minna!_**

**_Ah, nem demorei muito vai :P_**

**_É tão divertido escrever esse fic, provavelmente porque é novo e não tem temas pesados para me enlouquecer. O capítulo anterior foi postado mais rápido porque já estava escrito e só precisava de revisão :)_**

**_Obrigada as reviews do ultimo capítulo:_**

**_Kisamadesu_**_Não é a cara do Miroku ser processado por assédio? XD** ), Bella Lamounier ( **Você não me ofendeu, mas acho que ninguém melhor para entender como é ruim receber cobranças do que outra pessoa que passa pela mesma situação :P Ser torturado pela mãe é legal! XD** ), Marina ( **Não sei quem você pensa que são os convidados, mas vai descobrir no próximo capítulo:P**), lilaclynx ( **Que bom que está gostando**! ), Kassie Matsuyama Satuki (**Talvez sim, talvez não... Talvez ela já tenha aparecido... Talvez seja a Kagome...Dúvidas, dúvidas**...), Samy Higurashi ( **Que bom!** ), Satsume ( **Fico feliz que esteja gostando, mas... Hum, que flashbacks? O.o** ), Kagome Shinomori ( **Obrigada, que bom que está gostando :)** ), LP–Vany–chan ( **Sim, sim... POV do Inu nesse fic :D Que bom que está gostando, mana **), Mikky ( **Será que dei mesmo? Oh ho ho ho ho... **), Lere ( **E eu pensando que seria vitima de ameaças de advogados... Que bom que está gostando! Vou te mandar um e–mail assim que tiver um tempinho, tem no seu profile ne?** ), Lalin ( **Não, esse fic não é nem um pouco como AMF, a única semelhança é ser narração do Inu... Sexos invertidos? O.o** ), Mistr3ss ( **Minha intenção é ser apenas POV do Inu :D E você errou também :P** ), Leila Wood ( **ele não está adorável? XD** ), Lori–Nakamura ( **Que bom que gostou, Lori:)** ) e Dani ( **Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que tenha mais tempo daqui para frente :D_

**_# Ofegante por falar demais #_**

**_Por enquanto é só, até o próximo capítulo!_**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Destinos Entrelaçados**

**Capítulo 3**

**

* * *

**  
Ok, já sei o que vocês imaginaram. A tal garota maluca que bateu no meu carro era a convidada de minha sempre adorável mãe. Lamento decepcionar a todos, mas não. – Se bem que, considerando quem era, eu preferia mil vezes enfrentar aquela garota irritante querendo me fazer pagar por um dano que ela mesma cometeu – Mas, não vou entregar tudo de bandeja não. Sofri muito nas ultimas horas e vocês têm que sofrer comigo, entenderam?

Vamos voltar ao momento em que cheguei em casa, senti o cheiro da droga de doce que Izayoi tinha me obrigado a pegar e, só porque meu dia ainda não estava completo, para ela me pegou antes que eu tivesse a chance de sumir com aquela droga. Sim, esse é um bom começo.

Estava eu, em toda minha infinita bondade, pensando em maneiras de matar a velha secretária estúpida, e assim acabar preso pelo resto de minha vida apenas para fugir de todas essas pequenas complicações que o destino insiste em trazer, quando minha adorável, e sempre bondosa – Não posso esquecer os adjetivos – mãe abriu a porta do carro e me puxou para fora pela orelha.

Não consigo me lembrar da ultima vez que me senti tão humilhado em toda minha jovem existência. O jardineiro e duas empregadas que haviam seguido Izayoi para fora, ali parados, olhando em minha direção - Como se estivessem presenciando a chegada de um ET à Terra – Enquanto minha bondosa mãe me arrancava do carro, de maneira nada gentil – Devo acrescentar – e esbravejava qualquer coisa sobre eu só arrumar confusão mesmo quando tinha que realizar coisas simples, como pegar uma encomenda na confeitaria e voltar para casa inteiro.

Por um momento pensei como ela sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas meus olhos foram atraídos para o amassado na frente do carro. Mentalmente amaldiçôo aquela garota estúpida e metida por ter se colocado no meu caminho. Estava tudo indo tão bem...

Cheguei a tempo na audiência, ganhei a causa, sai mais cedo do trabalho, passei na confeitaria, voltei para casa sem congestionamento... – Não, espera. Esse era meu plano. – Voltei para o escritório, consegui ignorar Kaede e suas risadas inconvenientes, peguei a pasta com os documentos e...

Arregalo os olhos, minha atenção na massa gosmenta e doce sobre o banco traseiro do carro, enquanto a lembrança do que fiz ao sair do escritório volta a minha mente.

Saí do elevador ainda resmungando contra a velha que insiste em tornar minha vida um inferno – Maior do que já é – Caminhei até a rua, olhando feio para toda pessoa que cruzou meu caminho, entrei no carro – Ainda praguejando e rogando pragas contra aquela velha coruja – Abri a porta, entrei no carro e joguei a pasta no banco de trás... Onde agora tudo o que se pode ver são três caixas viradas e uma droga de creme doce arruinando meu estofamento.

Fim do flashback. – Que legal, eu sempre quis dizer isso! - Bem na verdade ainda não é o fim e isso nem foi um flashback, mas tenho que fazer um aparte aqui.

Desgraças nunca ocorrem de forma isolada! – Eu sei que já deveria saber disso de cor, baseado em experiências anteriores, mas sabem como sou otimista... – Elas querem te pegar de qualquer forma, portanto se seu dia começar de maneira ruim, prepare-se! Certamente acontecerá coisa muito pior até que ele acabe.

Deixando as divagações de lado e voltando ao que realmente interessa, lá estava eu parado ao lado de uma Izayoi muito zangada, esbravejando sem parar sobre minha infindável irresponsabilidade e incompetência, tentando a todo custo puxar minha orelha – Claro que eu estava desviando, por mais concentrado em outros problemas ainda não me tornei completamente estúpido a ponto de deixá-la me tratar como uma criança desobediente – Enquanto pensava se teria tempo – Leia-se oportunidade – De voltar ao escritório e pegar uma cópia daquelas pastas – Isso é, havia cópias, não havia? Eu não posso ter simplesmente arruinado os originais...

- InuYasha! – Pulei ao ouvir a voz estridente pela irritação. – Você arruinou a sobremesa!

- Sua sobremesa arruinou meus documentos! – Devolvo no mesmo tom, vejo-a estreitar os olhos e afastar-se de mim.

Devo dizer que por alguns segundos tive aquela conhecida – e enganosa – sensação de alivio. Claro que isso durou no máximo um minuto, até que o bico fino do sapato de minha adorável mãe encontrou minha canela, para ser mais especifico.

Juro que pude vê-la sorrir satisfeita enquanto eu pulava em um só pé. – Agora me diga, que espécie de mãe é essa que fica feliz com a minha dor e sofrimento? Com a minha dolorosa frustração e... Err... Acho que exagerei no drama.

Bem, já que preciso ir buscar mais gelo para minha canela, vou finalizar o relato da minha chegada por aqui. Todos sabem que quando eu voltasse provavelmente teria esquecido todas as palavras mesmo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voltando ao que interessa – Sim, já coloquei gelo na mancha roxa que minha bondosa mãe deixou na minha perna, se é que interessa a vocês -, sabem aquela uma hora que eu tinha imaginado passar dormindo até o odioso jantar? Como vocês já devem ter percebido gastei esse tempo no telefone, implorando para a velha maluca - que chamo de secretária – tirar cópia daqueles documentos arruinados e trazer até minha casa.

Vocês acreditam que ela me fez implorar? E prometer hora extra por esse simples serviço?

É algo simples! Considerando que ela já está no escritório. - Ou pelo menos deveria estar! – Tirar cópias e trazer as pastas até aqui. De táxi. Que eu vou pagar!

Por que aquela mulher não aprende a dirigir continua sendo um mistério para mim. Claro que tenho uma teoria secreta quanto a isso... – Que vocês, queiram ou não, vou contar – Kaede é dona da companhia de táxis e está querendo me levar a falência!

Eu sei que vocês devem estar rindo, mas essa é a mais pura verdade! Aquela mulher só sabe me explorar desde o primeiro minuto que entrou no meu campo de visão e... Acho que me desviei do assunto... – Tenho que lembrar de castigá-la por isso de alguma forma depois. – Vamos voltar ao que interessa.

Desliguei o telefone ainda xingando Kaede, os planos de matá-la cada vez mais constantes em minha mente, e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao voltar os olhos para a porta da biblioteca e dar de cara com três pares de olhos em minha direção. – Lembrem-se que nesse momento eu ainda estava irritado, falando sozinho e rogando pragas na velha dona da companhia de táxis que só quer me explorar.

Os olhos castanhos e desaprovadores de Izayoi. – Naquele momento ela parecia não ter duvidas que eu realmente tinha enlouquecido. Quase pude vê-la pensando qual era o melhor psiquiatra do país para tratar do maluco do filho.

Outro par de olhos castanhos, inocentes e levemente assustados. – Nunca vi a dona na minha vida, isso quer dizer, até aquele momento. Uma garota que não parecia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos, a expressão inocente. Não consigo entender o que ela fazia com o indesejável recém-chegado.

Um par de frios e desdenhosos olhos dourados. - Muitos dizem ser parecidos com os meus, outros dizem que a única semelhança é a cor – Sim, meu odiado irmão. Parado ali na minha frente. Um sorriso irritante curvando seus lábios. Meu único consolo é ver os cabelos prateados dele. Não é o máximo ele estar ficando velho?

- O que foi? Nunca viu? – Eu sei, soei como uma criança birrenta, mas estava no limite. Meu dia foi uma droga! E estava se tornando pior a cada minuto...

- Idiotas falando sozinhos? Várias vezes...

- Sesshoumaru – A voz da garota mais parecia um sussurro, a mão que segurou a manga do paletó bem cortado quase infantil ao chamar sua atenção.

- InuYasha...

- Por favor, mãe... – Eu a cortei, os olhos fixos em Sesshoumaru – Diga que essas não são as pessoas que você convidou para o jantar...

- É sempre um prazer ver você também. – Sesshoumaru falou, respondendo minha pergunta.

- Merda, eu preferia fugir de uma garota desmiolada, babando em cima de mim do que...

- Você costuma receber garotas que babam em cima de você?

Silêncio. Um longo e constrangedor silêncio enquanto todos voltavam a atenção para a garota agarrada ao braço de Sesshoumaru. – Pelos deuses, ela não é apenas jovem, é burra também!

- Rin... – Pisquei, voltando os olhos para meu irmão, observando-o pigarrear desconfortável enquanto a garota olhava para ele de modo abobalhado. – Acho que Izayoi ia te mostrar o jardim...

- Eu? Jardim? – Izayoi perguntou, a costumeira expressão inocente, eu vejo como diabólica, surgindo em seu rosto. – Nessa época do ano nem tem flores, tenho certeza que Rin não gostaria de ver apenas galhos e folhas secas, não é mesmo, querida?

Eu preciso dizer que quase caí no chão rindo da expressão dos dois? Acho que o que me segurou foi a certeza que se fizesse isso chamaria a atenção de todos sobre mim e não teria mais um segundo de paz naquela maldita noite.

Aproveitando-me do fato que estavam ocupados demais lançando olhares - Confuso, falsamente inocente, completamente assassino - Entre eles, caminhei lenta e cuidadosamente – tentando não mancar – para fora da biblioteca.

- InuYasha?

Ignorei o chamado e continuei caminhando, tentando com todas as forças parecer indiferente aos passos atrás de mim. Qualquer pessoa que tenha um irmão sabe como me sinto, eles podem ser seus piores inimigos. Alguns dizem que seus melhores amigos também, mas até hoje não vi esse lado. Sesshoumaru sempre foi uma enorme pedra em meu caminho.

- Está ficando surdo ou apenas tentando me irritar?

- O quê? – Giro irritado para encará-lo e quase caio. Suspiro por ter sido rápido o suficiente para me agarrar a corrimão e assim evitar mais essa vergonha.

- O que aconteceu com sua perna?

- Nada que seja da sua maldita conta! – Viro novamente, preparando-me para subir a escada e posso jurar que o ouvi rir. Por que ele tem esse prazer obscuro de me ver sofrer? Por que todos adoram ver quando me dou mal?

- Está resmungando como um velho maluco.

'Familia' Aperto o corrimão com mais forço e continuo subindo os degraus o mais rápido possível. Fecho os olhos, ouvindo-o me seguir. Por que ele não me deixa em paz?

- InuYasha?

- O QUE É?

- Está mesmo de mal humor... – Ele sorri e eu giro os olhos – Esqueci que sempre foi desse modo... Um garotinho mimado que sai por aí resmungando quando não consegue o que quer.

- Fico lisonjeado que tenha viajado metade do país apenas para pronunciar essas palavras a seu adorado irmão. – Sorrio sarcástico e continuo a subir – Mas se não se importa, tenho coisas melhores para fazer...

Silêncio. Finalmente silêncio! Continuo a subir, um sorriso verdadeiro cruzando meus lábios enquanto desfruto desses poucos minutos de paz. Não quero pensar que em menos de meia hora terei que agüentá-lo no jantar, falando de todas as suas conquistas...

- Vim lhe pedir um favor.

Não quero gastar meu precioso tempo tentando imaginar o que ele veio fazer em minha casa e... – Provavelmente veio me pedir o dinheiro que pedi emprestado a cinco anos atrás... Eu tenho mais do que o triplo agora, mas não devolvo apenas para provocá-lo quando me liga cobrando...

- InuYasha!

Eu sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade... – Fecho os olhos e viro lentamente para ele. Posso ver a expressão contrariada em seu rosto, a maneira como os olhos dele evitam os meus e... Finalmente as palavras dele chegam a meu cérebro.

- Você disse que precisa da minha ajuda?

- Eu disse que preciso de um favor. – Sesshoumaru fala calmamente, voltando os olhos em minha direção, aquele maldito sorriso cínico aparecendo novamente - Se não estivesse ocupado demais em subir as escadas comum sorriso idiota no rosto teria ouvido da primeira vez... Corretamente.

Estreito os olhos, tentado a pular sobre ele e começar uma briga. Seria infantil e apenas lhe daria mais razão, mas não é isso o que me impede de completar meu plano. É a droga da perna latejando. – O que diabo minha mãe usa no sapato? Não devia doer tanto assim!

- O que... – Respiro fundo antes de continuar calmamente – Você pode querer de mim que não possa conseguir sozinho? – Ele apenas continua sorrindo e de repente a dor em minha perna parece pequena demais comparada a satisfação que terei ao acertar a cara dele. – Não pode ser dinheiro, você tem mais do que o suficiente e—

- Não é dinheiro, apesar de que se fosse esse o caso não seria um favor. Você me deve!

- Detalhes.

- Não é dinheiro. Pode parar de me olhar como se eu fosse roubar algo de sua preciosa casa.

- Idiota. – Suspiro antes de virar-me para continuar a subir os degraus – Quando resolver me contar o que quer, estarei em meu quarto. – Ouço a campainha tocar e ignoro.

- Não terminamos nossa conversa.

- Não discuto negócios parado no meio da escada. – Estremeço com o som irritante da campainha se repetindo em minha cabeça. Onde forma parar os malditos empregados?

- Não mandei você fugir do escritório.

- Eu não fugi! – Paro no topo da escada e ouço o prolongado som da campainha ecoar pela casa. Quem diabo pode estar se apoiando na droga de interruptor – ALGUÉM PODE ABRIR A MALDITA PORTA?

Sesshoumaru olha para mim em silêncio enquanto meus olhos buscam freneticamente por algum empregado que tenha vindo atender. Nada. Ninguém ao menos grita de volta. Fecho os olhos, tentando me controlar enquanto o som irritante parece aumentar de intensidade.

- MÃE! PORTA!

- Por que está gritando? – Posso ver Izayoi aparecer, olhando em minha direção reprovadoramente. – Não percebe que temos convidados? Ao menos finja usar a educação que lhe dei.

- Por que ninguém atende a maldita porta?

- Estão ocupados refazendo aquilo que você estragou... – Arregalo os olhos chocados quando ela dá meia volta, empurrando Rin para o jardim dos fundos. – Abra você.

- Mas mãe! – Posso ouvir o riso abafado de Sesshoumaru e um gemido angustiado escapa de meus lábios enquanto me debruço sobre o corrimão - IZAYOI!

- Você é mesmo mimado... - Ouço-o falar enquanto para minha incredulidade, começa a descer os degraus – É só uma porta.

- Não toque nisso! – Ignorando a dor, desço rapidamente os degraus que acabei de subir, tentando alcançá-lo – A maldita casa é minha, não quero você tocando em nada.

- Você realmente enlouqueceu, não é? – Ele continua caminhando, ignorando minhas tentativas de segurá-lo. – Estava gritando para que alguém abrisse.

- Não você! – Pulo sobre ele, empurrando-o para longe da porta antes que toque a maçaneta – Eu mesmo faço isso. – Ignoro o olhar chocado e arrumo minhas roupas antes de abrir a porta, no mesmo momento que a pessoa escolhe para tentar afundar a campainha novamente.

- Tome! – Antes mesmo que eu tenha alguma reação, uma pequena pilha de pastas é empurrada contra meu peito, minha única reação é abraçá-las para que não caiam no chão. – Agora me pague! – Pisco com a mão que quase acerta meu estomago e finalmente consigo reagir.

- Por que não desconfiei que era você tentando destruir minha casa?

- Pague! – Kaede continua com a mesma expressão impassível enquanto balança a mão na frente de meu rosto.

- Do que está falando?

- Nós combinamos que você ia me pagar.

- No próximo pagamento, sua velha mercenária!

- Preciso do dinheiro para o táxi.

- E eu com isso? Já tenho o que quero. – Sorrio – Não pode estar sem dinheiro, pague e eu lhe devolvo depois. – Abraço as pastas com mais força quando a vejo avançar em minha direção, tentando agarrá-las – O que está fazendo?

- Se não vai me pagar, vou levar isso de volta. – Ela segura uma das pastas com força e começa a puxar. Ela realmente enlouqueceu!

- Pára com isso, Kaede!

- Pague e eu solto.

- Não vou te pagar nada agora!

- Vou levar isso de volta! – Ela estreita os olhos, amassando algumas folhas enquanto luta comigo para pegá-las de volta.

Por todos os deuses, o que aconteceu com essa velha maluca? Resolveu adiantar o final de semana e começar a beber desde a quinta-feira?

- Está destruindo os documentos e eu tenho que ler! – Dou um passo para trás, tentando fazê-la soltar, mas o que ouço é o inconfundível som de papel se rasgando - Kaede, pára com isso!

- Só vou soltar quando você me pagar.

Será que ela não entende que se destruir os documentos eu não vou poder trabalhar? E consequentemente não haverá dinheiro? Ela só pode ter bebido!

- Kaede... – Respiro fundo, meus olhos inconscientemente buscando por algo pesado com que eu possa acertar a cabeça dela - Pela ultima vez... Solta essa droga! – Ela apenas gira os olhos e puxa com mais força, posso ouvir mais folhas se rasgando... Ok, vou definitivamente matá-la!

- Senhora? – Ouço aquela odiosa voz soando novamente, mal posso acreditar que esqueci a presença de Sesshoumaru com essa velha maluca me atacando. – Quanto ele lhe deve?

Não. Ele não pode fazer isso! Cá estou eu, lutando com uma secretária maluca e ele apenas fala algumas palavras que a fazem parar? Por que as coisas tem que ser tão fáceis para Sesshoumaru?

- Bem... – Ela vira para ele sorrindo, as mãos ainda segurando os papéis com força. – Apenas o dinheiro do táxi... Tenho confiança que InuYasha-sama vai me pagar o resto.

- InuYasha-sama? – Não consigo fazer nada além de piscar, incrédulo demais para ter qualquer outra reação. Ela me chamou de InuYasha-sama! Ela nunca me chama desse modo

- Entendo... – Sesshoumaru estende a mão para Kaede que prontamente a pega, soltando os papéis rapidamente – Terei o maior prazer de fazer isso para a senhora.

- InuYasha-sama? – Repito, incrédulo demais para ter qualquer outra reação. Ela me chamou de InuYasha-sama! Ela nunca me chama desse modo... É sempre _'idiota' ,_ _'InuYasha'_ ou outras coisas menos polidas... E ela nunca sorri para mim!

Continuo parado no mesmo lugar, seguindo-os com os olhos enquanto conversam polidamente. Não consigo fazer nada além de observar o desenrolar da cena estático, chocado demais para esboçar qualquer outro tipo de reação.

O que fiz para merecer esse droga de dia? Tenho sido bom. – Ignorando o fato que a maioria de meus clientes É culpada - Trabalhado bastante. Pago minhas contas em dia. Até chamei Izayoi de_ 'mãe' _na frente de outras pessoas...

Fecho os olhos, encostando-me a porta quando Kaede finalmente entra no táxi e o automóvel começa a se afastar. Sesshoumaru acena – Sim! Ele acenou! – Antes de começar a entrar novamente.

Tem algo de muito errado com a minha vida!

- Agora que resolvi seu problema... – Ele fala, passando por mim sem ao menos lançar um olhar mais atento em minha direção – Vamos ao que interessa. Espero você no escritório quando parar de agarrar essas pastas como se fossem o Chibi Inu.

- Chibi Inu? – Pisco confuso e posso sentir meu rosto esquentar. Do que diabo ele está falando? Chibi Inu? Baixo os olhos rapidamente. Eu não abraço o meu...

- Aquele bicho de pelúcia imundo que você vivia arrastando pela casa inteira quando pequeno. – Posso ouvi-lo rir, ao entrar no escritório, o que faz com que o rubor em meu rosto se intensifique – O que mais poderia ser?

O que quer que ele tenha falado se perde enquanto olho para as pastas com raiva. A culpa de tudo isso é daquela maldita velha! O que ela estava pensando ao me agarrar daquela forma?

Bato a porta com força e marcho para o escritório, completamente esquecido da dor em minha canela. Tenho que me consolar com o fato que Sesshoumaru quer me pedir um favor... Vou poder torturá-lo e no fim não aceitar. Sim. Isso seria o fim perfeito para esse dia miserável. Algo de bom para alegrar as horas finais de algo que não passou de um desastre atrás do outro.

Acomodo-me em minha cadeira, meus olhos observando as folhas amassadas com desgosto enquanto avalio todos os desastres que aconteceram apenas em um dia. – Tenho que me conter para não deixar escapar o suspiro frustrado preso em minha garganta – Ouço o pigarrear de Sesshoumaru, discretamente chamando minha atenção. Levanto os olhos, encarando-o em silêncio enquanto cenas desse dia passam a frente de meus olhos como em um filme.

Pisco depois de alguns minutos quando a imagem de um rosto feminino surge a minha frente. Olhos azuis me encarando como se eu fosse o pior dos homens a caminhar sobre a face da Terra. Claro, não basta ser torturado por minha família, desconhecidos tem que fazer o mesmo alguns segundos depois de me conhecer...

- InuYasha! Já acabou de sonhar com sua secretária maníaca?

Estreito os olhos, engolindo a resposta que ameaça deixar meus lábios, notando a expressão irritada de meu meio-irmão. Afundo na cadeira, e faço um sinal com a mão para que ele comece.

E pensar que o dia ainda não terminou...

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi, minna!_**

**_Obrigada pelas reviews, com certeza me deixaram muito feliz. Infelizmente o bloqueio não está colaborando muito, por isso a demora excessiva._**

**_Infelizmente não dá para comentar individualmente aqui, mas agradeço a todas de coração!_**

**_Espero que gostem do capítulo :)_**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne._**

**_Naru_**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Destinos Entrelaçados**

**Capítulo 4**

**

* * *

**

_**Respostas aos reviews e nota podem ser achados no live journal. **_

_**Link no profile **_

_ O site não deixa colocar links nos capítulos **  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

O dia não terminou. Foi péssimo, muito pior que o normal. E ainda não terminou!

Meu odiado irmão está parado à minha frente, o cenho levemente franzido enquanto parece avaliar os objetos que decoram minha mesa. Típico desse idiota me torturar de todas as formas imagináveis. Meu estomago está roncando, minha canela doendo. Minha adorável mãe está em algum lugar da casa distraindo a garota estranha que meu irmão trouxe de acessório... – Espero sinceramente que Izayoi não tenha matado Rin e a esteja enterrando no jardim... Não preciso de um fantasma assombrando a casa para completar minha vida miserável.

Pouso meus olhos sobre Sesshoumaru, tamborilando a mesa com os dedos, esperando que isso seja o suficiente para despertá-lo... - Não é. Grande surpresa. – ele continua fitando os papeis sobre minha mesa como se não houvesse nada mais interessante a fazer.

- Você vai falar logo o que quer ou está esperando que eu adivinhe?

Paciência nunca foi uma de minhas virtudes.

- Fala desse modo com o juiz?

- Você não é juiz, não estamos no tribunal... – E eu estou com fome! Completo em pensamento. – E tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que olhar sua cara.

- Sutil... – Ele fala naquele tom monótono que eu sempre interpreto como desdém. – Aposto que só está com fome.

- Fale o que quer!

Droga, como ele sempre consegue saber o que estou pensando desse modo? Essa é apenas mais uma das '_qualidades'_ de Sesshoumaru que odeio.

- Preciso que cuide de uma garota para mim.

Só isso? Puxa, pensei que fosse algo mais interessante... Tipo '_Você pode me doar um rim?'_

- Essa que você trouxe? - Estreito os olhos quando ele nega com um aceno.

- Não, o nome dela é Kagome Higurashi.

- Por que tenho que cuidar dela? – Vejo-o desviar os olhos e fecho a expressão. Isso parece fácil demais... Sesshoumaru viaja metade do país e pede um favor, está quase sendo gentil... Droga, tem algo errado! – Você não quer que eu rapte a garota, quer? Porque não importa o que dizem de mim, eu não sou—

- Não estou interessado no que você é. – Sesshoumaru responde finalmente. – E não. Não estou te pedindo para raptar alguém.

- Qual é a pegadinha?

- Não faço idéia do que você está falando.

- A razão de sua existência é tornar a minha um inferno, então não venha na minha casa, dizer que o grande favor que precisa é que eu cuide de uma garotinha.

- Eu não disse '_garotinha'_, InuYasha. – Ele sorri e eu congelo. – Kagome é três anos mais nova que você.

- Por que quer que eu cuide dela?

- Porque ela é a ultima das obrigações que nosso pai me deu.

- O velho morreu?

- Deus, você é trágico. – Sesshoumaru gira os olhos. – Não, ele não morreu. Está apenas relutante em deixar que os filhos façam o que desejam.

- Não pense que somos iguais. Não preciso do velho para viver como quero.

- Sim, percebi como sua vida é _maravilhosa_... – Estreito os olhos notando o sarcasmo na voz dele. – O respeito que as pessoas a sua volta têm por você... Principalmente sua secretária.

- Se terminou de falar mal do meu modo de vida, pode pegar sua... Noiva e se mandar.

- Rin não é minha noiva. Papai se casou novamente, ela é nossa... Irmã.

- Não estou interessado na vida de vocês. – Levanto com dificuldade, tentando não mancar na frente dele enquanto caminho para a saída.

- Não é minha vida. Apenas nosso pai não percebe isso.

Paro ao perceber a voz normalmente sem emoção deixar transparecer um pouco de amargura. Viro-me em sua direção, fitando meu irmão mais velho e pela primeira vez o vejo apenas como alguém normal. Não aquele ser superior que sempre sabe o que fazer, como fazer... Ele é apenas alguém normal.

- O que aconteceu, Sesshoumaru? Perdeu um caso e ficou desiludido?

- Você sempre perde a chance de ficar de boca fechada, InuYasha.

Giro os olhos, sentando na primeira cadeira que encontro. O maldito idiota arrogante, sempre tentando me fazer sentir um lixo.

- Quem é a garota?

- Minha noiva.

Pisco. Tento falar e a voz desaparece. Pisco novamente.

Sesshoumaru olha para mim com hostilidade e quase posso ver seus pensamentos: '_Mil formas de matar alguém por fazer comentários estúpidos'_. O estranho é que nesse momento eu gostaria de falar algo... Até mesmo um comentário idiota ou piada sem graça, mas nada vem a minha mente enquanto tento imaginar a razão por Sesshoumaru estar ali, tentando me convencer a cuidar de sua noiva.

- Você quer que eu a mate?

- Por que diabo você acha que eu viria até aqui pedir que você mate alguém?

- Por que quer que eu cuide de sua noiva?

- Ela não é minha noiva.

- Você acabou de dizer que é!

Mas que inferno de dia é esse? Não basta ter que agüentar a presença irritante de Sesshoumaru e agora ele está tentando fazer... Algum tipo de jogo estranho que não consigo entender.

É um pesadelo. Só pode ser um pesadelo. Não há outra explicação para que nada dê certo nessa merda de dia!

- Quando parar de resmungar palavras incoerentes, avise e continuaremos a discutir o assunto.

- Mas que merda é essa? – Estreito os olhos, dando um soco na mesa. Ignoro a expressão reprovadora no rosto de Sesshoumaru e levanto da cadeira mais uma vez. – Você quer que eu aceite _cuidar_ dessa tal garota sem me contar os detalhes.

- Você não precisa saber de detalhes. – Sesshoumaru levanta-se, começando a sair do escritório calmamente. – Esqueceu que disse há poucos minutos que não se interessava por minha vida?

- Mudei de idéia!

- Tarde demais.

- Conte o que está acontecendo ou vou te chutar para fora.

Sesshoumaru pára na porta em silencio. Estreito os olhos quando vejo seus ombros tremerem, ele não ficou com raiva só porque eu disse que ia chutá-lo, certo? Isso é tão infantil...

- Não consigo dizer quantas vezes essa frase está errada.

Inclino a cabeça, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Foi impressão minha ou a voz dele parece estranha? Estreito os olhos quando ele se vira e posso ver a razão do tremor... O maldito está rindo! De mim!

Eu realmente quero chutá-lo agora.

- Você? Me chutar para fora? – Ele continua rindo enquanto sinto meu rosto aquecer de raiva. – Isso só pode ser uma piada.

Eu juro que não sei o que mais odeio nesse dia: Kaede tendo outro surto psicótico e testando minha paciência até o limite. – Não, isso ela faz todos os dias. – O desejo de matar a maldita velha e não concretizá-lo. Ser chutado por Izayoi. Ter que sorrir para o idiota do Sesshoumaru...

Inferno, ele ainda está rindo. E isso nem foi tão engraçado, eu **_posso_** chutá-lo... Se tiver as duas pernas em boas condições.

- O que quer que eu faça com sua... Quase noiva? - Sesshoumaru pára de rir, quase que instantaneamente ao ouvir a palavra 'noiva'. Preciso me lembrar disso no futuro, talvez ele seja algum desses caras que tem medo de compromisso ou... – Não me diga que falhou na cama e agora precisa de alguém para—

- Não termine essa frase se quiser continuar vivo.

- Explique a situação e eu paro de fazer comentários estúpidos.

- Isso é quase como dizer que pode apanhar a lua... – Ele sorri e eu o odeio ainda mais por isso. - Inu no Taisho achou que era uma boa idéia arrumar uma noiva para seu filho mais velho, isso é claro sem levar em consideração o que ele quer.

Inu no Taisho? Essa é nova, ele nunca chama o velho pelo nome.

- E qual o problema? – dou de ombros. - Você sempre ficou mais do que feliz em seguir os passos do velho.

- Essa é a diferença, InuYasha, seguir os passos de alguém é muito diferente do que aceitar cegamente o que esperam de você.

- A garota concordou?

- Não exatamente.

- Qual o problema? É só falar com ela, não é necessário pedir para alguém 'cuidar' do problema.

- Você é completamente estúpido?

- Ei!

- Esse 'cuidar' soou suspeito. Você **_não deve_** matá-la!

Qual o problema com ele? Eu não estava pensando em matar a garota... Kaede vem em primeiro lugar na minha lista de assassinatos.

- Eu realmente não—

- Eu a segui até aqui, mas não é tão fácil quanto parecia. – Sesshoumaru caminha até a janela, observando a rua. E tudo o que posso pensar é que ele admitiu que as coisas não são tão fáceis. Isso é quase tão bom quanto vê-lo falhar em algo. – Você só precisa encontrá-la e resolver esse mal entendido.

- Que mal entendido? – Será que ele pode parar de falar em código? Que cansativo...

- Nosso pai me pediu que largasse minha vida para ajudá-lo com alguns casos dele. Eu concordei, achei que queria um tempo para ficar com a esposa depois de casar.

Não acredito que ele esperou que eu ficasse em pé para resolver contar a história toda. - Suspiro, sentando novamente. - Típico do idiota egoísta, esperar que eu esteja sofrendo para me dar o que quero.

- Enquanto eu tentava tirar férias de meu emprego, recebi outra carta, dizendo que os negócios não estavam tão bem e ele precisava que eu ficasse lá por pelo menos um ano. – Sesshomaru sorriu e eu girei os olhos. Estou realmente me arrependendo por ter pedido explicação. – Um ano, isso significava largar meu emprego, minha vida, minha... Namorada.

Pisco, ajeitando-me na cadeira. Namorada? Isso acaba de ficar mais interessante. Ele tinha uma namorada... Agora está noivo e quer se livrar da garota. Acho que posso agüentar a história, contanto que ele não comece a contar um drama de amor e separação...

- Por que não levou a garota com você?

- Porque aquilo que Inu no Taisho estava propondo parecia estranho. – Ele vira para mim, parecendo um pouco surpreso. – Como sabe que não a levei junto?

- Você está com uma garota a tiracolo e atrás de sua noiva fujona... – Suspiro. – Como não existe uma terceira te batendo... É porque não está envolvida. – A cara de espanto dele me dá nos nervos. Não sou tão estúpido assim.

- Akai está esperando por mim, mas não posso voltar sem resolver isso.

- Isso é sua noiva?

- Sim.

- Que você quer que eu cace?

- **_Encontre_**, não quero que _cace_ nada ou ninguém.

- Sabe onde ela esta?

- Aqui em Tóquio.

- Onde?

- Não faço idéia.

Posso ver pela maneira que ele responde as perguntas que está a ponto de torcer meu pescoço, mas não vai fazê-lo porque precisa de mim. É tão bom se sentir importante...

- Pare de sorrir desse modo idiota, InuYasha.

- Vamos ver se entendi direito. – Ignoro a provocação e continuo sorrindo – Você quer que eu encontre a garota, não a machuque, e gentilmente a dispense?

- Exato.

- É esse o favor?

- Sim.

- E por que você não pode fazer isso sozinho?

- Já se passou um ano, meu castigo terminou.

- Hum?

- Vou deixar Rin com nosso pai e voltar para casa.

Oh, Deus. Ele é tão egoísta.

Por um segundo penso em negar, dizer que ele cuide de sua própria vida e me deixe em paz como fez até agora, mas simplesmente não consigo. Deve ter algo a ver com aquela expressão quase feliz que vi no rosto dele ao dizer que estava voltando para casa.

Merda, acho que estou ficando mole.

Suspiro, afundando na cadeira.

- Posso fazer isso por você. – Dou de ombros, levantando novamente. Posso sentir o cheiro do jantar e isso só faz com que meu cérebro deixe de funcionar e meu estomago fale mais alto. Ao menos é o que prefiro pensar ser a razão por estar aceitando algo tão estúpido. – Mas isso cancela nossa divida... Na verdade, você fica me devendo!

- Prepare-se para o inferno.

Viro-me para ele, franzindo o cenho por não entender exatamente o que ele disse, e droga! Ele está sorrindo de novo, isso não é um bom sinal.

- O que você disse?

- Estou em divida com você... Irmãozinho, você nem imagina quanto.

Por que isso parece pior do que imaginei ter ouvido antes?

Estremeço, tentando ignorar o desejo de dizer que mudei de idéia e que não farei favor nenhum. Caminho para a sala de jantar, seguindo o cheiro da comida, tentando pensar que tudo será melhor quando estiver com o estomago cheio.

Preciso dormir.


End file.
